Love From Injury
by KyuubiFreak
Summary: Raito breaks his ankle, L finds him and helps.


Raito Yagami's day wasn't going as planned. He woke up late, dropped his breakfast all over the floor, and now he couldn't find his tie. What a crappy start to the day.

'Crap! I'm already fifteen minutes late!' Raito screamed mentally. He ran out of his bed room and towards the stairs, failing to notice the wet spot from where he had dropped his glass of water earlier, another thing that made his morning so enjoyable. And while running towards the stairs, he slipped.

Raito's yell of surprise went unheard throughout the house, for everyone had already left. Even his mother wasn't home, but instead out shopping.

As he tumbled down the stairway, he could already feel bruises forming. Once he finally reached the last few steps, he managed to catch himself, standing up slowly due to the pain he was in. And of course, just as he thought his day couldn't get worse, he stepped down...and lost his footing. The brown-haired boy fell forward, and in an attempt to catch himself, extended his right leg.

CRACK!

Raito let out a loud, painful scream and fell to the floor, clutching his ankle. He wouldn't cry, he just wouldn't. His pride wouldn't allow him that. He bit his lip so hard a thin line of blood streamed down. Ah, screw his pride! He was sobbing.

Wow, he never thought anything could hurt so much. And there was no one around to help him! What was he going to do? He can't get up to get a phone, he was in too much pain, and nobody would get home for at least another five hours (Yes, sometimes shopping takes that long, trust me I know). So he just lay there, holding his injured ankle and hoping that maybe someone would notice his absence at school.

Ryuuzaki (a.k.a. L) was the first to notice when Raito didn't show up at school that day. Now, it was no secret that Raito Yagami was a straight-A student, and that he had never missed a day of school. So when he didn't walk thought those classroom doors that day, L knew something was up.

L raised his hand. "Yes?" The teacher asked. "May I be excused? I just remembered I have something to attend to today."

Knowing that he was a straight-A student as well, the teacher thought nothing of the matter, and allowed him to leave with a nod of the head.

L jumped from his seat and immediately took off in the direction of Raito's house. He had a feeling something happened. Something bad.

Raito, who was still laying on the floor, ankle in hands, thanked the Heavens and all Gods within when he heard a knock on the front door, and then someone entered.

"Raito? Are you here?" Came a familiar voice he recognized as L. 'Out of everyone who could have come, it had to be him?' Raito thought. L, or Ryuuzaki as most called him, was Raito's secret crush. And for L to see him when he was so weak, well, that didn't make him the happiest person.

Even so, he needed help, and he knew it. His ankle had swelled to the size of a baseball, and he could feel it going numb. "I'm over here." He finally answered.

L rounded the corner and saw Raito, collapsed at the bottom of the stairs, grabbing his ankle in what seemed like pain. "Raito! Are you okay? What in the world happened?" L questioned him while running over. "I slipped..." Raito said, blushing. 'What a crappy way to get injured.' He thought.

L looked over Raito's face, and silently observed the tear stains on his cheeks. He never cried, L knew that. It was because of his pride. But for him to cry over this, it must have hurt pretty bad.

L removed Raito's hands from his injury and replaced them with his own, trying to move the appendage slightly. Raito let out a cry that broke off into a whimper, causing L to stop what he was doing. "You need to get to a hospital." L said. "I can't walk, it hurts too much!" Raito cried. L pondered this for a moment, then wrapped his arms around the boy's back and under his legs, and lifted him up. Raito blushed a deep red but didn't argue, eventually relaxing into L's arms. And with that, they were then on their way to the hospital.

"Well, it is broken in three places. It will take about five weeks to heal, until then, just don't stress it too much." The doctor explained. L and Raito nodded and once Raito got his crutches, they were on their way to L's place.

"I hope you know you're staying with me the five weeks it takes you to heal. I don't want to leave you in that house because it has the stairs. At least here there is elevators." L announced, and Raito didn't argue. "Do you want some cake?" L asked. Of course. "...What kinds do you have?" Raito asked. "All kinds. Truffles, cheesecake, plain, ice cream, you name it." The detective answered. "I'll pass." Raito decided, laying down and falling into deep unconsciousness.

It had been three weeks already since Raito had broken his ankle and him and L were enjoying a walk in the city at night, so that L wouldn't be seen by the public eye.

Suddenly, a gunshot went off, and by the sound of it, it was close by. They spotted a gang, and saw guns in all of their hands. What looked like the leader turned towards them and charged.

"Run, Raito! Just follow me c'mon!" L whispered urgently and bolted in the other direction. L failed to remember that Raito still could not run well. And so Raito was left there, limping hurriedly after him. "Ryuuzaki! Wait!" He called.

Another gunshot went off.

And another.

Raito felt a sudden, sharp pain in the back of his leg where his cast was. He collapsed onto the ground, looked down at his leg, and saw a blood-soaked cast. He looked up and saw the shooter standing above him. Raito was trembling, he couldn't do anything in this condition, and as it seemed, he wasn't going to make it out.

"Ryuuzaki!" He called in a desperate attempt to get help. "Ryuu!"

"Raito!" He heard. As he looked over he saw L racing towards him.

"Ryuu-"

BOOM!

Three gunshots went off, all aimed right into Raito's stomach. He coughed up blood and fell backwards. L attacked the group of men with his own gun he had run to get. As soon as all the men were dead or disabled, L ran to Raito.

The first thing L noticed was that Raito's eyes were drooping. "Stay awake, Raito! You can't go to sleep! I called for help and they'll be here soon! Im so sorry, Raito! Please, just stay awake!" L told him frantically.

"Ryuuzak-ki...I n-need...to...tell y-you s-somet-thing..." Raito stammered, coughing up more of the red liquid. "You shouldn't talk, Raito, save your energy."

"N-no...I n-need to t-tell you...t-this..."

"...Raito..."

"E-ever s-since I can r-remember...I-I've loved y-you, Ryuuz-zaki...I-I d-don't know w-why, b-but I a-always...have...I-if you d-don't feel t-the same, I-I unders-stand...I-I'm s-sorr-"

Raito's words were cut off by L's lips crashing down on his. He slipped his eyes closed, careful not to go to sleep, and enjoyed this moment.

The moment was short-lived, however, because the ambulances arrived.

"Don't say you're sorry, I love you too, Raito. You're gonna be okay. I promise." L said, gazing down at the boy.

Raito's eyes slipped closed, a smile on his face. "T-thank y-you." He whispered before falling unconscious.

It had been four weeks since then and Raito had yet to wake up. L had waited by his bedside everyday during those four weeks. He had just went to the store to get some more cake, when he got a call. "Hello?" He answered. "Mr. Ryuuzaki, Raito Yagami is awake."

He almost dropped his bags. Actually, he did, and then raced to the hospital.

L ran all the way to Raito's room, burst through the door, and glomped the unsuspecting brunette, who quickly realized what was happening, and melted into the hug.

"Raito..."

"Ryuuzaki..."

"I love you" Both whispered.

They pulled away and just stared at each other for a minute, then, their lips met in the most passionate yet gentle kiss ever.


End file.
